Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of location-based services (e.g., navigation services, mapping services, augmented reality applications, etc.) that have greatly increased in popularity, functionality, and content. Augmented reality and mixed reality applications allow users to see a view of the physical world merged with virtual objects in real time. Mapping applications further allow such virtual objects to be annotated to location information. However, with this increase in the available content and functions of these services, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to present the content which is relevant for users and in ways that can be easily and quickly understood by the users while providing for efficient use of available computational resources for servers, clients, and other components associated with providing mixed reality location-based applications. For example, presenting mixed reality content (e.g., three-dimensional data tiles, map tiles, etc.) can be resource intensive, particularly when mixed reality applications are hosted over a cloud computing infrastructure where content is streamed to the user device as needed.